Recent advances in technology have resulted in a proliferation of computers, electronic devices and associated accessories and peripherals that are adapted to link up with and communicate with each other. While many links and communications between such devices and accessories take place over wired connections, such links and communications between devices are increasingly taking place wirelessly. Examples of “host” devices for such wireless communications can include personal computers, cellular telephones, laptops, tablet computers and the like, while examples of “accessory” or peripheral devices can include headphones, wireless earpieces, keyboards, mice, printers, various other human interface (“HI”) devices and the like. The ability for such devices to communicate wirelessly presents numerous advantages and conveniences to users and consumers, such that increases in the amount of wireless communications between devices in the future are inevitable.
One process that is ubiquitous in such wireless communications arrangements is the bonding or pairing of devices. Pairing is a process that is used to associate a wireless accessory or peripheral device with a wireless host device. The pairing ensures that the data being transferred is not only secured but is also being transferred between appropriate devices. For example, a particular pairing can be used to associate a given headset or earpiece with a particular mobile phone, and vice versa. Another example can include the pairing of a wireless keyboard and wireless mouse to a particular computer or other host device. The pairing provides for secure data transfer between the devices, typically through use of encryption.
Although pairing can sometimes requires that a pin code or other identifier be entered manually by a user in order to pair a host device with an accessory device, many pairings between devices now use more streamlined processes, such as the Secure Simple Pairing protocol that is required by Bluetooth v2.1 and later devices. Such cases can involve “just works” type of devices, such as earpieces for cellular telephones or wireless mice and keyboards for computers, among others. In other circumstances, it is possible that a user need not enter a pin code or take other action because a proprietary exchange of information can also facilitate pairing. In such instances, it is often sufficient for a wireless accessory device simply to enter into range of a wireless host to which it can be paired. Such streamlined processes result in a more convenient and user friendly experience for many users and consumers.
In many such simplified cases, a wireless accessory device that is not paired with a host device is put into a “search” mode, whereby it actively searches for a host device with which to pair. The pairing process is then typically triggered automatically the first time the accessory device comes into range of, finds and requests to pair with a suitable host device. During the pairing process, the two devices involved establish a relationship by creating a shared secret or link key. Once a unique link key is stored by both devices, they then become paired. A device that wants to communicate only with a paired device can cryptographically authenticate the identity of the other device so as to be sure that it is the same device with which it has previously paired. Once a link key has been generated, an authenticated link between the devices may be encrypted so that the data that they exchange over the airwaves is protected against eavesdropping or other unauthorized communications.
Once a pairing has been established it is remembered by the devices, which then connect to each other without further user intervention. In fact, a pairing of wireless devices often remains for significant periods of time, even indefinitely. When desired, the pairing relationship can later be terminated manually by the user. In addition, the removal of one of the devices from the wireless range of the other can also facilitate the termination of a pairing relationship. In such instances, link keys can be deleted at any time by either device. If done by either device this will implicitly remove the pairing between the devices.
Unfortunately, the facilitation of pairing between wireless devices has become so streamlined that the unpairing of paired devices can be troublesome in some cases. This often occurs where a particular accessory device is a simplified device with no display or readily understandable process for unpairing. In such instances, transferring a pairing to another host device or any other unpairing of the accessory device from its currently paired host can require separating the devices until they are out of range with each other for some time, such that the simpler accessory device eventually goes into search mode again for another host device. Other inconvenient solutions to invoke a changed pairing of a wireless accessory device can include turning off one or more devices or excessive manual intervention into the unpairing and reassigning of a new pairing for the accessory device.
While many designs and techniques used to provide pairings between wireless host and accessory devices have generally worked well in the past, there is always a desire to provide improvements in such wireless systems and pairing methods. In particular, what is desired are systems and methods that permit the easy transfer of pairings from one wireless host device to another, as well as permit the ready selection of a wireless host device from multiple present and possible host devices for a particular wireless accessory device.